


August 7, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Nosy preacher!'' Supergirl muttered as she scowled near Amos.





	August 7, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Nosy preacher!'' Supergirl muttered as she scowled near Amos and figured he never checked her bedroom.

THE END


End file.
